


Ladies' Night

by OnceUponAPemberlyDream



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bromance, F/F, Hints of Frankenwolf, broship, hints of Mad Beauty, hints of Sleeping Hook, hints of Wooden Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAPemberlyDream/pseuds/OnceUponAPemberlyDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Belle and Red Riding Hood walk into a bar… Ladies' Night Out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies' Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyknope](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amyknope).



> This is based of the wonderful post Julie made on tumblr!! http://madbeauties.tumblr.com/post/55807868429/cinderella-sleeping-beauty-belle-and-red-riding

Pushing through the crowd for Ladies’ Night at the Rabbit Hole, Aurora spotted Belle at the bar, leaning over to chat with Jefferson. Standing next to her, Ruby clung to Belle’s arm as Belle tilted her head and smiled while Jefferson shook his head, lips curling up at the ends while he made a drink.

“Belle! Ruby!” Aurora yelled as she waved towards her friends. Aurora dodged stumbling patrons as they sang along to the music playing through the speakers.

“Aurora!!” Ruby spun around and waved as Belle leaned closer to Jefferson as he shook his head and smiled at Belle. Ruby hugged Aurora as she reached the edge of the bar. 

“Sorry I’m late! Killian needed help getting Kieran to bed,” Aurora shook her head as she leaned back to look at Ruby. “That little bugger takes to the water like his papa. I needed to change after we gave him a bath.” Aurora looked as Belle and Jefferson leaned closer to each other, eyes narrowing, as Jefferson poured a drink into a glass. “What’s going on here?”

“Oh, well, Belle thinks she can beat me at pool and Jefferson doesn’t believe her. Personally, I agree with Jefferson; after all, I have been playing for a long time now. However, Belle is determined to prove that she can do it.” Ruby giggled as Jefferson winked at her.

“How about this, Belle?” Jefferson put the martini on the bar in front of Ruby. Smirking, he placed his arms across his chest and tilted his head. “If you beat Ruby in a game of pool, your drinks will be on the house all night? How about that, ladies?” Jefferson nodded to Ruby and Aurora while his eyes crinkled as Belle stood up straight. 

“Challenge accepted,” Belle barked at Jefferson as she turned around. Grabbing Ruby’s arm, Belle pulled Ruby to the open billiard in the back. Aurora turned around to grab the drink off the bar and looked at Jefferson.

“Take it; it’s on the house,” Jefferson winked at Aurora. She grabbed the drink with a soft smile and went to find a table.  
___________________________________________________________________________

“Number 2 ball left corner pocket,” Belle giggled as she leaned over. Positioning the cue, Belle laid the tip across the dark green cloth. Ruby huffed, sending strands of her hair fluttering into the air as she leaned on her cue. Belle turned her head towards Ruby and stuck her tongue out, taunting Ruby as she spun the cue between her fingers against the table. Belle pulled back the cue, winking at Ruby. Belle took the shot, sending the blue solid ball flying into the pocket.

“COME ON,” Ruby whined as Belle laughed as she stood up again. “I haven’t even gotten to take a shot yet! When did you learn to play like this?” Ruby waved her hand at the almost bare billiard table where the black eight ball sat next to the number five orange ball, a few inches from the left middle pocket. 

“It’s amazing what you can find in the library,” Belle winked as so positioned herself for her next play. 

“So many different how-to books.” Belle placed her cue on the table as she leaned down, bumping her hip into Ruby with another wink. “If you want, I can give you some tips later!”

Aurora stood at the bar, across the room, waiting for her drink. She smiled as she turned around to see Jefferson standing behind the bar, wiping a glass clean as the other bartenders helped the crowd starting to swarm the bar. Jefferson smiled as he watched Ruby throw her hands up as Belle shot the remaining balls into the pockets. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!” Ruby stormed to the bar. Belle laughed as she leaned over again, mocking Ruby as reached Aurora. Ruby grabbed the martini from Aurora’s hand and narrowed her eyes.

“Hey! That was for Ashley!” Aurora’s jaw dropped as Ruby took a swig from the drink.

“Belle told me to go easy on her so I let her have the first turn! She hustled me!” Ruby grumbled as Aurora nodded to Jefferson for another drink. Jefferson laughed as he nodded and reached for another glass.

“Well, come on,” Aurora chuckled as she nodded to Jefferson as he set down her drink and another martini for Ashley. “Ashley just sat down at the table. Why don’t we go chat with her? Here, bring this to her since you know, you stole hers.” Aurora handed the martini to Ruby and grabbed her strawberry daiquiri off of the counter. 

“Hey Ruby! Sorry I was late. Sean had a few presents to give me after we put down Alexandra,” Ashley grinned as Ruby handed her the martini. Placing it on the table, Ashley squeezed Ruby tightly in greeting.

“HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY, ASHLEY! Drinks on me!” Ruby sang as she threw her hands up in excitement.

“Ruby,” Aurora shook her head as she smiled at Ashley. Aurora climbed into the seat next to Ashley as she leaned over with a smirk. “You’re too late to take credit. I already told her what happened and that Jefferson is treating us.”

“Way to ruin my fun,” Ruby stuck her tongue out at Aurora. Ashley laughed as Aurora stuck her tongue out in retaliation and sipped her daiquiri. “Emma and Snow said they were sorry they couldn’t come. Emma had night duty tonight so she had to work. Snow promised to go to Emma and August’s house with David to help August and Henry put together the living room. Emma is going crazy with the house in shambles and she won’t let August and Henry hear the end of it. She is determined to get the house in order before the wedding.”

“ASHLEY!” Belle cheered as she walked up to the table. After a quick hug, Belle smiled at her. “Happy birthday! Sorry I was busy kicking Ruby’s butt when you came in.” Belle bumped Ruby with her hip, sending Ruby stumbling to the side.

“Thanks, Belle,” Ruby laughed as she caught herself. “Alright birthday girl! Time for some birthday shots! Come on, Belle. You get to help me bring the trays back to the table.” Ruby grabbed Belle’s hand and lead her back to the bar.

“Trays?!” Aurora’s mouth dropped as she looked at Ashley, who started to laugh.

“Well it’s my 21st birthday so I get to drink a lot! Besides, don’t worry about getting home! Ruby told me Victor was going to give us a ride home when the bar closes. Apparently, he had the night off but since he’s on call, he has to be up or something like that.”

“Oh, alright,” Aurora smiled at Ashley. “How’s Alexandra? It’s been awhile since I’ve seen her. Kieran has decided that he doesn’t need a sleep schedule or at least, Killian and I don’t need a sleep schedule.”

“She’s an angel as always!” Ashley smiled as she pulled out her phone. “She decided that cake was the new fashion trend and smashed her face in her slice today. I took a picture of her. Do you want to see it?” Ashley flipped to her photos to get to the picture of Alexandra.

“Sure!” Aurora reached to grab the phone from Ashley’s outstretched hand. Aurora looked down at the phone. Her eyes widen as she pulled her hand away. “Is that- OMG-NAKED SEAN.” Aurora pulled her hands against her chest and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. Aurora shook her head, trying to get the image of Sean out of her head.

“Aurora, I am so sorry!” Ashley threw her phone in her bag and buried her face in her hands. Aurora shuffled a giggle as Ashley sunk down into her chair. Spreading her fingers, Ashley peeked through the cracks off her fingers.


End file.
